five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNaS World: Return to Minetropolis
K'NOTE: '''The "Enemies" section is free to edit and add enemies to. However, all other areas are OFF LIMITS unless I give you permission. FNaS World is a role-playing game based on the Five Nights at Steve's series by FazbearFreak. Story Welcome back to Minetropolis! After the city was destroyed by a freak storm, the mobs that once plagued the land have returned and built a great city of their own. Now, the mobs live in peace with human tourists, and everything is great. '''Or is it?' For a while, some of the town's residents have been disappearing. The new mayor fears that if the kidnapper is not stopped, the new Minetropolis will crumble! It's up to an unlikely hero to defeat the villain and restore peace to the world. But beware, as some things aren't what they seem... Characters Steve/Alex/Jesse The player can choose to control Steve, Alex, or Jesse in the overworld. However, Jesse can only be unlocked after the game has been beaten once. Each character has their own buffs during battles: * Steve: +20% damage on all attack moves * Alex: +20% HP recovered with healing moves * Jesse: +20% damage/HP recovered with all moves Other than cosmetic changes and battle buffs, all three characters are the same. Mayor McBoom Mayor McBoom is a Creeper with a top hat and suit. He also acts as a friend to the protagonist, and will help them on their journey. Mayor McBoom cares about his city and the mobs that inhabit it. However, he is quick to anger. It's revealed in the True Ending that Mayor McBoom was behind the disappearances of the mobs. Gary The Golem Gary The Golem is an Iron Golem which acts as a shopkeeper. He appears in every world, except for the Glitched Land. Gary never speaks, instead communicating via "..." and occasionally emojis, a trait which Mayor McBoom hates. The Witch The Witch serves as another shopkeeper. However, she sells potions, unlike Gary the Golem. She first appears about halfway through the game. Much like Gruntilda from Banjo-Kazooie, she almost always speaks in rhyme. Fighters Enemies Feel free to add your own enemies below! I've included an example: Worlds Minetropolis 2 Minetropolis 2 is the first world in the game, as well as the most peaceful. The area is a modern-day city with a blocky look. Some of the sidewalks have blood on them, however. There is also a secret room that can only be found after the player gets the Robotic Ending. Entering this room will cue a boss fight. When the boss is defeated, the Joke Ending will be earned. Gary's Shop Gary's first shop appears here. He sells items that the player can use during battles: * Bandage (10 Gold): Heals one fighter by 20% max HP * Power Glove (20 Gold): Temporally increases all fighters' attack * Wooden Shield (50 Gold): Temporally increases all fighters' defense by 10% The Sewers The Sewers are the second world in the game. The setting is a generic sewer. However, there are some claw marks on some of the walls. The Witch's Shop The Witch's first shop appears in this world. She sells permanent upgrades to the player: * Potion of Healing 1 (25 Gold) increases HP of all fighters * Potion of Strength 1 (50 Gold) increases attack of all fighters * Potion of Regeneration 1 (75 Gold) allows fighters to regenerate health during battles Abandoned Mines The Abandoned Mines are designed similarly to an Abandoned Mineshaft from Minecraft. There are rails placed throughout the area, and there are cobwebs in some areas. Gary's Shop Gary's second shop appears here. * Big Bandage (25 Gold): Heals one fighter by 40% max HP * Brass Power Glove (20 Gold): Temporally increases all fighters' attack * Iron Shield (50 Gold): Temporally increases all fighters' defense by 25% The Nether The Nether is designed like the Nether dimension from Minecraft. 'Nuff said The Witch's Shop The Witch's first shop appears in this world. She sells permanent upgrades to the player: * Potion of Healing 2 (50 Gold) increases HP of all fighters * Potion of Strength 2 (100 Gold) increases attack of all fighters * Potion of Regeneration 2 (200 Gold) allows fighters to regenerate health during battles HIS WORLD HIS WORLD is a distorted area. The skies are black, and random islands of End Stone are places throughout the land. However, this does not appear to be the end, as there are purple clouds in the sky. There is also no shop or boss in this area. Final Room The final room is where the player fights the final boss of the game. Bosses Endings Normal Ending The Normal Ending is achieved when the player reaches the final room without doing anything interesting. After Herobrine is defeated, some text will appear. "Congratulations! You defeated Herobrine and brought peace back to Minetropolis..." "...or have you? "There is another force at play here. Find the switches, and return to this room. Everything will be revealed then." The game will then return to the title screen with a silver star. True Ending The True Ending is achieved when the player reaches the Final Room after finding five switches hidden throughout the game. When the player arrives at the Final Room, Mayor McBoom will appear, and he says: "I'm glad you found me, Steve/Alex/Jesse. There's something I've been meaning to show you." The screen then brightens up to reveal a screen of Redstone Lamps. A platform comes down from the ceiling. Mayor McBoom hops on, and the platform rises up again. The screen will then turn on, revealing PAMA's face. PAMA says: "Yes, I have been behind all of this the entire time. I have been trying to make you useful for years. But now, I can see that it's best if you're destroyed. Now, it's time to die." After the player defeats PAMA, the screen goes black and more text appears: "Good job! You defeated PAMA and brought peace back to Minetropolis! However, there are three more bosses you haven't fought yet. To find the first, find and destroy the five Metal Totems. Then, return to this room." The game will then return to the title screen with a gold star. Robotic Ending The Robotic Ending can only be earned after the player earns the True Ending. The player gets the Robotic Ending after they get to the Final Room after they defeat the Metal Totems. When the player enters the Final Room, Freddy's face can be seen flickering in the darkness while the Toreador March plays. After a while, the fight against Freddy begins. After the player defeats him, text will appear on the screen: "Two more. Find a hidden room in Minetropolis." The game will then return to the title screen with a brown star. Joke Ending The Joke Ending can only be earned after the player earns the Robotic Ending. The player must find a hidden room in Minetropolis 2. When they find it, a shadowed figure can be seen. "So, you finally found my hidden room. Let me ask you a question. Do you think that this is worth it? ...I see. Well, here's another question." The figure steps out of the shadows, revealing it to be Sans. "Do you want to have a bad time?" The player will then start a battle with Sans. After the player defeats Sans, he speaks again: "Welp, looks like you got me. Hey, I wasn't ready to fight ya or anything. In all honesty, I don't even know who you are, where I am, or how I got here. All I know is that SOMEONE must be behind this. Go find him, will ya? Thanks, pal. See ya later." Text will then appear on the screen. "One more. Go to the Final Room." The game will then return to the title screen with a white star. Dev's Ending After the player earns the Joke Ending, they must go back to the Final Room. When they do, a cutscene in the style of FNaF: SL's will play. However, instead of the player watching The Immortal and the Restless, they will watch a clip of the Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3 episode "True Colors." After a while, Mario will make a face similar to FazbearFreak's profile picture on Wikia, and the TV will start to glitch out. The screen then cuts to black, and the player will start fighting FazbearFreak. After FazbearFreak is defeated, more text appears: "Alright, you got me. Good work, pal. You know, this was a pretty good game! Better than Night Shift at King Pig's World, at least. Anyway, thanks for playing. See you in FNaS 6!" The game will then return to the title screen with a platinum star. Updates FNaS World: Return to Minetropolis/Quest 2 FNaS World: Return to Minetropolis/Update 3 Trivia * There was originally going to be a glitched boss. However, this was scrapped. * There was also going to be a boss battle against Notch, the creator of Minecraft. However, this too was scrapped. Category:Games